


Of evil kisses and magic carpet rides: we were bound to be together

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emma is a gay mess, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma and Regina are reunited with the two idiots, Henry and Zelena at Granny's trying to figure out what to do with the Evil Queen when she appears at the dinner, and her acts and words will cause Emma to finally admit her feelings for her best friend.After that encounter at Granny's, Emma and Regina finally are able to work their feelings and start a relationship. This story is all about this: their love and how they learn to navigate in this new relationship.Emma wants to make something nice and special for Regina and this may cause some trouble because honestly, Emma... you don't know how to control your powers yet and what did you have in mind to go on a ride on a magic carpet?





	Of evil kisses and magic carpet rides: we were bound to be together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Evil Kisses and Magic Carpet Rides [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501315) by [cesibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear). 

> So, this is one of my s6 fixes and I really hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I completely suck at summaries but y'all should know that by now, right? 
> 
> This story is set in s6, after the Queen reveals herself to our favorite family, and in this story Emma doesn't asks Hook to move in with her. 
> 
> Thanks for my amazing beta, Ray! I loved work with you for our second year. You're the best!  
Danny, thanks for your help babe. And C, I was very excited to hear that you had chosen my fanfic. Your work last year was amazing and I loved what you created for my story this year!
> 
> Anyways, ready for a magic ride? I hope so!

Emma and Regina were at Granny's with the Charmings, Henry and Zelena trying to find a way to defeat Dr. Jekyll when a purple smoke spiraled next to them, soon revealing the Evil Queen. They looked at each other and Emma and Snow swallowed hard, each for their own reasons.

The Queeneen wore an elaborate blue dress and her hair was drawn to the side, cascading over her shoulder and slightly curly. Emma felt all the air leave her lungs and all the blood in her body concentrated between her legs, making her pussy throb as she tried to suppress a moan. She couldn't take her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She was an exact copy of Regina, her other half, a part of her, but at the same time she was completely different. She could see the harsh expression and the cold look, but beneath that there was a pain that Regina hadn't shown in her eyes for years, and Emma wondered if she had only learned to hide better during this time or if she had really let go, but if it was the case, wasn't the Evil Queen part of Regina? Then why would she carry so much pain in her eyes and Regina doesn’t? Emma closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She knew the answer to that. She knew Regina enough and they had the same tendencies at some points in their lives. Hiding their pain so others wouldn't notice and wouldn't worry about them unnecessarily, makes them look okay, when actually they're falling apart inside, but Emma always knew when Regina was lying to her and vice versa and versa. 

Regina got up and stood before the others, facing the brunette in front of her.

Emma was taken from her thoughts by the queen's voice.

"Well, well, It seems that my other half became weak enough to join those who took everything from her." The Evil Queen looked at the group standing behind Regina, her tone mocking. "You're pathetic, that's why you never managed to kill Snow White."

"Don't you dare come close to any of them," Regina said in a growl, taking a step forward.

"That's not what I'm here for. Not today, at least." Her eyes moved from Regina to the two idiots behind her, then to Emma. She flashed a seductive smile while her eyes hovered over the blonde's body, almost making Emma squirm with the intensity. The Evil Queen walked towards the blonde, looking Emma from head to toe. "You remind me of a princess I met at the King Midas ball, but it's not your beautiful face, no. It's the way you hold yourself, the tension on your body." She leaned against Emma's body, her lips inches from the blonde's skin, and a wicked smile played on the Queen's lips. She could feel how tense Emma was and all she wanted was to make her tremble beneath her touch. "Your scent reminds me a lot of hers."

Emma felt her body tremble with the brunette's proximity and she gathered all her strength to not reach out and touch her. She was so close that all Emma needed to do was turn her face a little and she was sure she would feel the Evil Queen's lips on her skin, on her lips.

"Miss Swan, what is she talking about? What happened when you and the pirate fell in that portal?" Regina asked, alternating her eyes between Emma and the Evil Queen.

"I... uh... everything went okay, didn't it?" The blonde answered, swallowing hard.

"Oh it worked very well, savior." The Evil Queen said, an amused, almost cruel smile, tugging at the corner of her lips. "Too bad you don't remember... or maybe you do." The queen turned to look at Regina, and a laugh escaped from the back of her throat at the terrified look of her other half.

"I... uh... I don't know what you're talking about, Your Majesty." Emma said, avoiding the Queen and Regina's eyes.

"Maybe I can help you remember." The brunette smiled again. Her eyes met Emma's, and she reach her hand to the place where her neck and shoulder meet, sliding her hand slowly down Emma's collarbone and when the blonde closed her eyes and called the queen's name in a whisper, she smiled triumphantly. "That was exactly how you said my name while you were against the wall in my room, so submissive to my wishes, so willing to do everything I commanded." The Evil Queen smiled wickedly, pressing her body against the blonde's, who was trapped between the brunette and the table.

"Miss Swan, what exactly happened when you and the pirate fell in that portal? I will not ask again." Regina said through clenched teeth, glaring at the blonde.

"It's very clear to me what happened, sis." Zelena said amused, alternating her eyes between the three before her. "It seems that our dear savior had a lot of fun with your evil half, or was it with you?" She said rhetorically. "I always thought the savior really liked bad boys... And apparently she likes bad girls too."

"Not now, Zelena." Regina snarled.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head at what Zelena had said. Could it get worse? Before she could think of anything, Hook walked into Granny's. With only a flick of her wrist the Evil Queen brought him close to them, looking at the pirate with a mischievous grin.

"It's been long, my dear captain." The Evil Queen turned to look at him and her eyes flashed with a fire, a fury that Emma had never seen. "I see you still couldn't get rid of the rum, not that it would be a problem for you to do what you were ordered to do, except, of course, kill my beloved mother." She said scornfully and laughed at Emma and Snow's wide looks, but she just ignored them. The queen had gone there with the purpose of humiliating Regina and getting revenge on Snow White once and for all, but she soon realized that going after Emma would be far more advantageous and seeing Hook enter the restaurant she felt completely triumphant. Not only was she going to destroy Snow White by going after the _ Savior _, but she would also end that farce of a relationship in which the blonde had imprisoned herself. She could feel the blonde's unhappiness several realms away. "You look more attractive since the last time we met... I think it was in my carriage during that long trip."

Hook's eyes widened and he alternated his eyes between the Evil Queen, Regina, and Emma. The mayor was wide-eyed and pale, her mouth opening and closing, and she prayed that her other half would just shut up. Snow and Charming looked at them confused, just like Henry.

"Who would have thought my little sister also had a taste for pirates who smell unbearably like cheap rum." Zelena chuckled, looking at the four before her. "Tell me, Sis, does his hook work well?"

"Zelena," Regina hissed. She felt embarrassment spread across her face and neck and knew it was a deep shade of red. She rubbed her temples and shook her head.

"Well, Regina, answer our sister's question." The Evil Queen smiled, running her hand over Killian's hook.

"I think this is going too far." Regina said approaching the Queen. "Speak at once why you're here."

"I was bored with that doctor and wanted to have fun like old times." The Evil Queen turned to the mayor and smiled, then looked at Emma. "Are you going to say that you don't remember the night we saw our dear Savior at the King Midas ball?"

Regina swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the Queen in front of her, she knew she couldn't remember what had happened, otherwise she would have remembered this "encounter" as soon as Emma and Hook returned through the portal. She didn't know why she couldn't remember anything from that day when Emma and Hook had their memories intact. Perhaps she drank some memory potion so to not change the future, Regina thought. That was more likely. According to Henry's book Emma and Hook had help from Rumple and he drank the memory potion so to not change the future, and knowing her old self, if she was right about what the queen was saying, the chances that she'd fallen in love with Emma in the past even with the blonde in disguise were big and a strong reason to drink the memory potion. Love is weakness, is what her mother used to say, and at the time, she strongly believed that. 

In this life, however, she knew that love was strength but yet, she didn’t have the courage to act on her feelings. 

Her expression was confused and at the same time terrified. Had she done something to the sheriff? Had she allowed her Evil Queen's instincts to dominate the situation? She knew that if in the Evil Queen eye's the blonde had looked interesting enough then it was very likely she had flirted with Emma, but what confused her was the blonde's reaction. It seemed like something had happened between them during this time travel, and Emma remembered it very well. Regina knew that she, in her Evil Queen version, could be very persuasive and quite intimidating, but she knew the blonde enough to know that even in disguise she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, why does it look like she and the Evil Queen had had a long, enjoyable night? Does Emma have some kind of feelings for her too? Why does it seem like that the blonde surrendered to the queen so willingly? Was it some kind of fantasy? There were so many questions swirling in her mind and she was already starting to have a headache because of it. Alternating her look between the Charmings, Emma, Hook, Zelena, and her son, she shook her head as if to shake off such thoughts and then glared at Evil Queen again. "I have no idea what you're talking about and if you've had your fun then please, go back to the place you where before you came here to pester us." Regina said, avoiding the previous question.

"How rude of you. I thought we were going to repeat the ball's night, or would you rather repeat the afternoon in the carriage with the pirate here?" The Evil Queen asked smirking, caressing the Savior's cheek.

"I should have met you back then, it would have saved me many years of hatred for you. You're far more fun in your evil version." Zelena said laughing amused at the situation in front of her.

"I thought you were looking for a second chance, Zelena, that you were trying to start over." Regina snorted and looked back at the three in front of her.

"And I am, but you have to agree with me that this situation is very interesting. It seems that my sister has good taste, after all." Zelena looked from Emma to the mayor and then the queen. "At least for women."

"Speaking of women, tell me, Regina, where is our beloved Maleficent?" The Evil Queen smirked, still stroking Emma's face. "I think I can have fun with her like old times since you're too weak to revive one of the best nights we've had."

"Leave Maleficent out of your madness." Regina hissed and moved closer to the brunette as she stood beside Emma. "She's not evil like you and she certainly doesn't need you disturbing her life.''

"Looks like someone still cares about the ex." The Evil Queen smirked at the sight of Emma's eyes widening at this revelation. She turned to Regina briefly and brought her hand to her face. "You know, I get upset when you say I'm evil, I'm just a part of you, my dear. The best part, it's true," The Queen smiled. "but still a part of you and if I'm evil, so are you."

"You and Maleficent... you..." Emma stammered, alternating her look between the mayor and the Queen. She had always suspected that there was something between Regina and the witch and she could barely contain her jealousy every time she saw them together, and now she knew that feeling wasn't unfounded.

"Why, savior," The queen laughed low in her throat. "Your beloved Regina never told you? You love her so much and don't even know the secrets about her past?" The Queen smiled and brought her lips to the blonde's, but without pressing them together. "Maybe you should ask her about her feelings, too."

Without saying anything else and without giving time for questions, the Evil Queen crashed her lips into Emma's in an urgent kiss, leaving everyone gaping around; not only because of the Queen's attitude, but also because Emma didn't stop it, and instead returned the kiss. Emma moaned when the Queen tongue slid against hers and her hands went to the Queen's waist, holding her closer. The Queen slid her hands through Emma's hair, clutching at the base of her neck and scratching slightly. When they pulled apart the brunette disappeared into her purple smoke leaving everyone confused and stunned behind.

Regina was wide-eyed as she looked at Emma while Zelena smirked amusedly, her eyes alternating between them and Snow White, who seemed about to faint in Charming's arms. Hook looked at Emma with an indecipherable expression and Henry had a half smile on his face.

"What the hell happened here, Swan?" Hook's eyes shone with a fury, but there was something else Emma didn't want to find what it was. 

"Emma..." Regina breathed, and there was something in her eyes, like hurt and betrayal but something more. 

The blonde alternated her look between Hook and Regina, consciously ignoring her parents. Hook's icy blue eyes were shining dangerously and it made Emma think about foster home fathers and she winced internally. When her eyes landed on Regina, her big brown eyes were soft with concern, despite still carrying a little hurt in them. She lost herself in Regina's eyes for a moment and wished she could stay there forever. 

"Mom. Moms!"

"Not now, Henry." Emma answered and hurried out of the diner, leaving everyone even more confused.

When Hook moved to go after Emma he felt someone holding his arm and was surprised to see it was Snow. She looked at Regina and then at Charming, releasing Killian's arm then.

"I'm sorry, Killian, but I think right now Regina is the one who should go after Emma."

The princess exchanged a meaningful look with the brunette and then Regina disappeared into her purple smoke without saying anything. At the table, Zelena laughed at the pirate's angry, confused face, and Henry smiled at his grandparents. When Hook stomped off, Snow and Charming sat down again at the table and hoped that they would talk and sort whatever was happening between them for the last years.

(...)

Regina poofed herself to the station, then to the loft, Emma's house and even to her vault, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She sighed and decided to go home and wait. If Emma wanted to talk to her she would appear or call her. When she poofed herself to the mansion she almost crashed against something in her living room, and immediately a fireball appeared in her hand. 

"You can drop the fireball, it's just me." Emma said biting her bottom lip. 

"What are you doing here? I searched for you through the whole town." Regina said, her hands on her hips and her heart pounding against her chest. "You broke into my house? Has no one ever told you this is illegal?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emma stood up and brought her hands to her face, wiping away her tears. "I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go to my house because I didn't want to deal with Killian after what happened at Granny's, and I certainly don't want to deal with my parents."

Regina looked at the blonde, speechless for the first time in her life. She had never seen Emma so vulnerable before and she was starting to get worried. A lot had happened in the last few months, they were still under severe stress after all the Emma Dark One thing, going to the underworld to save Hook, Robin's death and her separation from the Evil Queen. Would they never have a break? A rest? She took a deep breath and stepped towards the blonde, stretching her hand and touching Emma's arm gently to make her stop. "Emma, it's okay, dear." Regina smiled gently when the blonde finally looked at her. "I'm not mad at you, I'm worried about you to be honest." 

"You're not mad after what happened at Granny's?" 

"No." Regina said softly. "But I'm curious, and a little confused." 

"Tell me about it." Emma sighed. "Look, I think I'd better go."

"If you'll go now, you will have to deal with Hook or your parents and I can tell you that your boyfriend wasn't very happy when your mother asked me to go after you instead of him." 

"She asked you?" Emma's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Well, dear, after what happened at Granny's I think we have something to discuss." Regina said slowly. She knew Emma's tactics to avoid conversation and she didn't want to stress the blonde any further, but they needed to talk. "We don't have to talk about it right now, but you can't ask me to ignore what happened there either."

"I don't-" Emma shook her head. "I don't know what to say or where to start." 

"Why don't we eat something or rest a little then we talk?" Regina smiled, hoping the blonde would accept her offer. "I can send a message to Henry and ask him to stay with your parents or with Zelena until we talk." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I am, dear." 

"Okay." Emma said slowly. She knew that after that kiss there's no way she could avoid talking with Regina about it. If she only had had the strength to not to kiss the queen back... but then again... it was so long since that night, and in this reality she could never do anything like that again. She had to be the savior, the perfect daughter, the perfect mom. If she only could be someone else like that time... without the burden of being the daughter of Snow White and the Prince Charming, without the burden of being the savior and responsible for Hook and everyone else's happy endings but hers. She never asked to be the fucking savior, she never wanted to be the savior. The only times she didn't feel like being the savior was a burden was when she was saving Regina's life and she didn't care if she had to do it over and over again. 

"Emma, would you like to eat something, take a shower, a nap?" Regina asked with an amused smile, but fondness in her voice. 

"I honestly don't know." Emma sighed. "all I want now is to lie down and be quiet, just dive into silence until there's nothing left in my head."

"I know that feeling." Regina smiled weakly. "You can take the couch if you want or one of the guest bedrooms."

"The couch is great." Emma frowned. "What are you gonna do?"

"I will try to find a way to stop my other half from doing something irreparable."

"Do you regret it?" Emma asked, settling herself on the couch. 

"Regret what?"

"Separating yourself from the queen?"

"I honestly don't know." Regina bit her lower lip. "Why are you asking this now?" 

"I- I miss when I was the Dark One sometimes." The blonde whispered. "I never felt so free in my life like when I was the Dark One, but like you said, I had only a little taste of the darkness, so maybe I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Emma," Regina walked over the couch and sat beside Emma, reaching out her hand for the blonde, when Emma put her hand on Regina's, the brunette stroked it gently for a few seconds and then looked at the blonde. "I became the Evil Queen to protect myself, to show my mother I could be strong, to take revenge on every person that hurt me somehow. I didn't become the Evil Queen because I wanted that for me." Regina’s voice was thick with emotion. "I didn't have a choice. Since before I was born my life was already planned by my mother and Rumple." 

Emma looked at Regina's hand against hers, caressing slowly and the touch was so soft and intimate at the same time. She squeezed the brunette's hand gently and waited. 

"I know why you became the Dark One and there aren't enough lives for me to thank you for it."

"I would give myself to the darkness over and over again if it means keeping you safe, Regina." Emma said, her eyes locked onto the brunette's. "If keeping you happy means that I would have to sacrifice myself over and over again, I would do it willingly." 

"Emma, what-"

"I would rather live in a world where I'm full of darkness than living in a world where you lost everything you worked so hard to have." 

"Emma-"

"I promise I will tell you everything about what the queen said but don't ask me to say more than this now, please.''

''Okay.'' Regina sighed. She knew that trying to push Emma to talk wouldn't do them any good so she let go. ''Get some rest, dear. I will prepare something for us to eat in the meantime.'' 

While Emma dove into silence, Regina went to the kitchen and busied herself preparing them something to eat. It was too early to make dinner and too late to lunch so she made an apple pie and baked some cookies. 

''Emma?'' Regina went back to the living room to check on the blonde. ''I made a pie and some cookies if you're hungry...''

''I never say no to homemade pie and cookies.'' Emma smiled and stood up. ''Apple pie?'' 

''My speciality.'' Regina chuckled. ''But I promise that there's no surprises this time.'' 

''We are past this, Regina.'' Emma said softly, but firmly. ''I know you're worried about the queen being back but you don't have to.'' 

''You always say _ the Queen _ and never _ the Evil Queen _,'' Regina tilted her head. ''Why?'' 

''Because I never saw her, you'' Emma blinked, a little confused with this separation thing. ''I never saw you as the Evil Queen. This is just a title, and you are much more than just a title. Besides, she's not evil. You're not evil. You did all those unspeakable things to defend yourself, to get revenge for yourself when no one else would.'' Emma smiled that dimpled smile and it did things to Regina's heart. ''I know that this is no excuse but I understand you. I really do.'' 

''How can you say that I'm not evil, or my other half is not evil?'' Regina's voice was vulnerable and small. Never in her life had someone believed in her so much or accepted her the way Emma did. Since the beginning Emma believed in her. Emma was there for her when no one else was. ''After everything we did, everything _ I _did.'' 

''You guys come from a fairy tale world where everything is black and white for most people but I come from the real world, where the monsters aren't magical beings.'' Emma blinked quickly to try to keep the tears from falling but Regina saw right through her and understood what she was saying. ''When I met you I didn't see the villain Henry said you were, instead I saw a woman with a lot of pain in her life and no one who understood her.'' Emma took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. If she was going to have this conversation now, then at least she was eating to have something to distract herself so she could let her words flow. "On my second day here - and I just stayed because you needed my help to find Henry-" Emma smiled amusedly and Regina just rolled her eyes at this. Sometimes she still wanted to hit Emma for her idiocy. "You threatened me and told me things that hurt me more than I could imagine they would coming from a stranger and then I knew."

''You knew what?''

''That you had your walls built the same way I built mine.'' Emma cut a generous slice of pie and almost moaned at the taste. ''Oh, shit. This is really good, Regina.'' 

''Thank you, dear.'' The brunette just shook her head. 

''Anyway, I decided to stay not only for Henry, but for you, too.''

''Why?'' Regina was taken aback at the blonde's words. She was afraid to where all this would lead them. 

''Like I said,'' Emma grabbed a cookie and took a bite. ''This is amazing, too. From now on I will only eat your food. My mom will end up food poisoning us someday.'' She took another bite of her pie. ''When I first saw you, the times we talked - even when you were threatening me - I saw more. I never took you as a weak woman, you're not that, but I saw in your eyes the pain of never having someone there for you." Emma grabbed another cookie and her eyes widened when Regina pushed in front of her a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon. "I told you my story with Lilith, do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Regina chuckled. "That night was when I was sure you saw me beyond what others saw."

"What I saw in your eyes the night we met and everything that happened the next day were very important reasons in my decision to stay. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice, but I didn't know how to get close to you. While I was there, lowering all my walls for you, you were reinforcing yours."

"But that's not the only reason why you stayed, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Emma avoided the brunette's eyes and took a long sip of her hot cocoa.

"You know what I mean, Emma." Regina bit her lower lip and prayed that Emma wouldn't run away now. "What happened at Granny's, what my other half said that happened when you and the pirate fell into the portal."

"I will not lie, Regina." Emma sighed and took a deep breath. It was now or never and she had the chance to put out everything she'd been keeping for herself for years. "The night we met, I thought, this is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and the hottest one too." Emma felt her cheeks turning impossibly red and as much as she wanted to look anywhere but Regina, she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette before her. "When you invited me to have a glass of cider I thought maybe I would have some luck that night, but then you practically kicked me out, like five minutes later!" Emma felt as if a well has been opened inside her and there was no way to stop the words coming out of her mouth, that came straight from her heart. 

"You're saying you… uh...'' Regina didn't know how to proceed. The things Emma was saying were too much for her to believe. 

"I'm bi, Regina, you can say that." Emma laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, one night I was doing the night patrol and I saw Graham coming out of your house in the middle of the night, by the window. I had never been as jealous as I was that day." Emma shook her head, jealousy invading her chest at the memory. "And we've never had a chance to sit down and talk like normal people, like we're doing now. There was always a damn threat, a fucking villain threatening not just our lives, but everyone we love." Emma took a deep breath and picked up another piece of pie. "Then that damn Peter Pan came and pulled us apart for a year, and when we meet again there was fucking Robin Hood." Emma shook her head. "I didn't stand a chance against him - your _ soul mate. _" The word felt like poison in Emma's mouth and she almost spat.

Regina wanted to ask so many things and also say so many things, but she was afraid that if she interrupted Emma now she would stop talking and disappear from her house, maybe forever, so she gathered her strength to continue just listening to her.

"So Killian and I fell into Zelena's time portal and went straight into the past when you were hunting my mom through the Enchanted Forest, because it was you who I was thinking about that day at Granny's, when my parents decided to do all that nonsense to announce the name of their son instead of doing it like normal people, anyway, when we fell in the portal you were the first person I saw. You were incredibly beautiful and hot in that outfit I guess I've never felt so aroused in all my life."

Regina could feel in Emma's words that she still resented her parents and suddenly she wanted to kill the idiots again. How could they not realize the incredible woman who was right in front of them but at the same time was so vulnerable and devoid of love and attention. Regina was starting to piece together the puzzle and figure out why Emma was with Hook. There was so much she wanted to say to the blonde, but she knew that plunging into deeper matters now wasn't a good time, so she turned her attention to something else Emma said. "And can I know what clothes I was wearing, dear?"

Emma licked her lips and reached for another cookie when she realized she had eaten them all. "Can we go to the living room or your office and have that glass of cider now? I know I'm six years late, but I would love to taste your apple cider."

"Of course, dear." Regina got up and guided Emma to her office, pouring a generous dose of apple cider to both of them. They sat on the couch, facing each other. "So, what was the outfit?"

"It was a - what's that thing called?" Emma frowned. "A red coat with a separate tail, a black leather pants that,holy shit, hugged your body perfectly and boots that went up to your knees."

"Oh, I know what outfit it was." Regina grinned. A few sips of her cider and she was already feeling more comfortable to have this conversation with Emma. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her body vibrating anxiously to know where this conversation would take them. All the things Emma was saying were giving her the courage she sought. Her feelings weren't one-sided. "And what happened when you saw me?"

"Killian wouldn't let me approach you, saying that that was Evil Queen, but I said that she was just Regina for me. Anyway, we really couldn't engage with anyone, but after I fucked the moment my parents met we had to resort to Rumple for help. That was when we ended up at King Midas's ball and how I ended up in your dungeon."

"Did I lock you in my dungeon?" Regina looked at the blonde in a mix of horror and amusement.

"Not exactly." Emma smiled. "You told your guards to bring me to your bed chambers - I learned that there," Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes - "later..." Emma licked her lips and took a long sip of the cider. "Here comes the part that your other half mentioned. I was already screwed and didn't know if I could go back to Storybrooke and seeing all that fire and desire in the queen's eyes for _ me _, I thought, why not? If we survive and return, no one will ever know anyway." Emma shrugged. "And I would at least know what it was like to be with you, even for one night."

"Oh, Emma." Regina set her glass on the coffee table beside them and reached out, gently touching the blonde's face. "You are an idiot." Without another word, Regina leaned towards Emma and pressed her lips against hers. 

The blonde moaned low in her throat and somewhere in her mind she new her glass had fallen to the ground but she couldn't care less at the moment. The feeling of Regina's lips on hers after all those years were something she never thought would happen again. She had kissed the Queen in front of everyone at Granny's, there's no reason to stop what was happening now. Her hand found Regina's neck and she brought the brunette closer, her tongue asking for passage between the other woman's lips. When Regina’s mouth welcomed her tongue, Emma moaned louder and with an impulse she changed their positions, laying Regina on the couch and covering her body with hers. 

Their hands searched each other bodies and got rid of their clothes clumsily. They were hungry, they were lost in desire and lust and love. So many years lost because they had been too cowardly and now they had to make up for lost time. 

Regina lost her temper and flicked her wrist quickly, making their clothes disappear.

Emma moaned as their bare bodies touched and she almost came when she felt how wet the brunette was. "Fuck, Regina."

"This is what you do to me, Emma." The brunette whispered. "You have no idea how many nights I touched myself thinking about you, especially before the curse broke. How many times I have imagined you taking me into my office in the city hall or me taking you at the police station." 

"Shit, Regina, if you keep talking like this you will make me cum soon." 

"Then make me shut up, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked at the challenge, and Regina almost came at the desire and ferocity in Emma's eyes, but at the same time there was so much love in them that she just lost herself in pleasure. She cried out when Emma slid two fingers into her soaked pussy and her hips bucked against the blonde's. ''You like it rough, don't you, Madam Mayor?'' 

''YES,'' Regina cried out when she felt the palm of Emma's hand pressing against her clit. ''Harder, Miss Swan.'' 

''As you wish, your Majesty.'' The blonde increased the pace, her mind swimming in pleasure with the feeling of Regina's body against hers and her cries were music to Emma's ear. 

Sensing her impending orgasm, Regina slid two fingers into the blonde's pussy, coming when Emma cried out her name, gushing all over her hand. ''Fuck,'' Regina panted. 

Emma collapsed on top of Regina's, their hearts pounding against their chests and their breathes slowly returning to normal. They were lost in post-coital bliss when Emma smiled, and leaned against the brunette, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. ''I love you, Regina.'' She slowly removed her fingers from the brunette's sensitive pussy and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. ''Your taste is amazing, I'll never get tired of it. I missed this so much.'' The blonde reached Regina's face, tucking a lock of hair out of her forehead. ''You are so beautiful when you come.''

''So are you, Emma.'' Regina smiled, caressing the blonde's face. ''I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I was a coward, I was afraid to act on my feelings and hurt myself again, so I ended up letting fate choose for me again.'' 

"You were not the only one. I did the same thing and instead up trying and fighting for who I love I preferred to hold on to something easy, safe."

"I love you, Emma." Regina whispered against the blonde's lips. ''I love you and I'll never let you go again.''

(...)

** _A few months later._ **

Emma was lying on her bed reading one of the magic books Regina had given her so they could resume their classes when she heard her cell phone ringing on the nightstand beside the bed. She lowered the book on her lap and reached for the device, smiling as she saw that was a message from the brunette.

** _R_ ** _ : What are you doing now? _

** _E_ ** _ : Studying one of those magic books you gave me. Is everything okay? Do you need something? _

** _R_ ** _ : Everything’s okay, Emma. I just... I made that apple pie you love, and Henry and I were thinking maybe you wanted to join us for dinner tonight. _

** _E_ ** _ : I'll be there soon! You know I can't resist your apple pie. _

Emma closed the book carefully, remembering to mark the page she was on and ran to the bathroom. After showering she took a few minutes to decide which clothes to wear, and opted for the practical ones. A pair of jeans, and the white tank top- which she hadn't worn in a long time - her red leather jacket and boots. She took one last look in the mirror and moved her hand quickly, disappearing into white smoke and appearing before Regina's mansion.

Emma smiled contentedly and followed the small pathway that led to the door. She rocked restlessly on one foot and another as she waited for someone - preferably Regina - to open the door and her smile widened when it happened.

"Hi." She leaned towards the brunette and gave her quick kiss.

Regina felt her cheeks blush violently with the gesture. She and Emma had been seeing each other for a few months, but no one in town knew exactly what was going on between them, though Snow, David, Henry, and Zelena were suspicious since they hadn't separated since that day when Regina's other half appeared at Granny's, and Emma was frequently at the brunette's house on weekends. Sometimes with Henry there, others just the two, but this was something that was becoming more and more of a routine for them.

Regina realized that the only way to be complete and happy was to reunite with her other half again. After discovering that Emma loved her completely, and some other things about the blonde and her other half, Regina managed to reverse the separation.

Hook left to Neverland a few weeks after the fateful meeting at Granny's because it was the only house he knew apart from Storybrooke. For some time he tried to get Emma back, but seeing that nothing he did would do any good, he chose to leave.

Aladdin and Jasmine stayed in Storybrooke to make sure that Emma was really well and they were free from the fate of being the savior. Agrabah was safe and back in the hands of Jasmine's father.

The people who arrived with Hyde, many chose to stay in Storybrooke while others preferred to return to the Land of untold stories.

Gold died in a fight against the Black Fairy, leaving Gideon and Belle safe and with the chance of a new beginning for both.

Zelena was slowly becoming accustomed to her new life, and though she would sometimes get suspicious looks from one citizen or another, she wouldn't let it bother her as much as it had in the past. She was learning day after day how to be a better mother to little Robyn and had Regina and even Snow to help her to learn the meanings of the crying and all the other sounds her daughter made.

"Hello, dear." Regina stepped aside so Emma could enter.

Henry was sitting in the living room with his cell phone in his hands and his fingers moved quickly over the screen, and Emma thought he was probably distracted with one of his games. She walked through the living room holding hands with Regina without him noticing and they went into the kitchen.

"I missed you." Emma hugged the brunette from behind and rested her face on her shoulder, kissing her cheek and neck.

"You saw me this afternoon, Emma." Regina leaned her head against the blonde's left shoulder.

"But I couldn't kiss you all week." She was talking and placing little kisses on the brunette's neck and jaw. "I couldn't touch you, I couldn't hold you."

"Emma..." Regina sighed as she felt the blonde's hand travel down her body, sliding the tips of her fingers gently against her skin. "Henry's in the living room..."

"I can't handle keeping us a secret, Gina." The blonde teased her by the nickname. "At least not from our son."

"Trouble keeping secrets in a family thing, isn't it?" Regina teased, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Maybe it's part of our charm." Emma bit the brunette's neck, making her moan softly.

"Em-" Regina finally turned in the blonde's arms and stared at her.

Her eyes sparkled with desire and love, making her smile. The brunette caressed Emma's cheek and kissed her lips quickly on a silent promise that they would talk about it later.

Emma helped Regina set the table and called Henry for dinner, only then did the boy realize that his other mother had already arrived.

"When did you get here?" He frowned.

''A few minutes ago, but you were so focused on your cell phone that I didn't want to disturb you." Emma placed a kiss on top of his head, and they sat at the table.

After dinner they went to the living room, each with their bowl of ice cream. The blonde sat comfortably on the couch and motioned for Regina to sit next to her, giving her a mischievous grin while Henry chose a movie from among the several they had. A little reluctantly the mayor finally sat down next to Emma, casting a serious look at her. The blonde took off her boots and pulled her legs up onto the couch in a more comfortable position.

"I'd tell you to feel at home, but I see you've already done that." Regina rolled her eyes in mock disapproval.

"It's not my fault that in the last few months you've made me feel at home every time I come here." Emma shrugged, but the smile she directed Regina made her heart warm.

Henry watched the scene from the reflection off the TV and smiled in satisfaction as he watched her snort before finally resting her body against the blonde's legs. He looked once more between the movies they had and opted for Ten things I hate about you. He picked up his bowl of ice cream and sat on the couch beside Regina.

''I love this movie!'' Emma looked excitedly at her son when the first scene appeared on the screen.

''I've never seen it.'' Regina looked at the two suspiciously.

"It's about a guy who gets the challenge of winning a girl, the most feared girl in school, and in the process they fall in love," Emma said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Regina looked at her and lost herself in those emeralds, imagining a teenage Emma who liked to watch this kind of movies and for a moment she felt guilty again. Emma noticed the discreet change in the brunette's features and touched her chin gently making her look at her again.

''I know what's going on in your head, but no. Don't feel this way. I wouldn't change anything that happened in my life, because everything ended up bringing me here." Emma smiled widely, and the brunette thought that if the sun smiled, it would have Emma Swan's smile.

''But if it were not for me you would have grown...''

"We've already talked about this, Regina." Emma placed her finger lightly on the brunette's lips. ''I would do it all again. Now come here." Emma pulled her against her body wrapping her in a side hug.

Henry, who was watching them both in silence, smiled unnoticed and settled back on the couch. Regina let the blonde hug her and relaxed her body against hers.

_ You’re just too good to be true _

_ I can’t take my eyes off you _

_ You’d be like heaven to touch _

_ I wanna hold you so much _

_ At long last love has arrived _

_ And I thank God I’m alive _

_ You’re just too good to be true _

_ Can’t take my eyes off you _

Emma was singing low and Regina turned to watch her with a smile that almost took all the air from Emma's lungs. Their eyes locked and Emma lowered her voice even more, so that only Regina could hear, almost like the first night they slept together.

''This song always makes me think of you,'' Emma whispered, making the brunette smile even more.

When the movie ended they sent Henry to bed and then went to Regina's room.

The following week everyone was reunited in the loft for a family lunch. Regina and Emma were helping Mary Margaret in the kitchen while David and Henry played with little Neal in the living room. Minutes later Zelena arrived bringing her sleeping daughter in her baby seat and joined the women in the kitchen while the baby slept quietly under David and Henry's watchful eyes.

Regina was preparing the salad when the knife slipped and cut her finger.

"Shit," she cursed low, catching Emma's attention.

The next second the blonde was at her side. Catching her off guard, the sheriff she took her finger gently and brought it to her lips, running her tongue along the thin line of blood that had run down her finger, leaving Regina paralyzed before her and drawing Snow and Zelena's sharp attention. They looked at each other then back at Emma, who seemed oblivious to everything. Regina knew she shouldn't, but the blonde's gesture made her feel aroused as a memory appeared in her mind and the only thing she managed to do was concentrate not to let a low moan slip through her lips as she felt Emma's tongue slide against her skin before putting her finger in her mouth and sucking the spot for the bleeding to stop.

''Here,'' Emma kissed the brunette's finger before releasing her hand.

She looked at Regina and frowned at her expression. Her eyes shone with arousal and something that looked like panic, and only then did Emma remember where they were. She felt her cheeks flush instantly and closed her eyes for a few seconds before turning to the other two who looked at them with a mischievous smile and arched brows.

"I... uh ... doesn’t it stop the bleeding faster?" Emma tried, shrugging.

"Getting into this family was one of the best choices we made, sis," Zelena laughed, alternating her eyes between them.

"If that’s how you wanna play it, that's okay, Emma, but don't think I don't know what's going on." Snow stared at them for a few seconds and turned to the stove, pulling out the lasagne from the oven.

"I told you they knew about us," Emma whispered so that only Regina could hear.

Before Regina could answer, Snow asked her to help her setting the table and soon everyone was sitting and enjoying lunch.

(...)

"What's keeping you in such a bad mood?" Aladdin asked, laughing when the blonde kicked a stone away as they walked through the forest.

"I-" Emma sighed and turned to the man. "I love Regina, I love being with her, and don't get me wrong, I love our moments, but I want to be able to tell everyone that I love her, that we are together. Even though I get the impression that everyone already knows about it.''

''Well, you're not exactly the most discreet people. You never were." Aladdin laughed and raised his arms trying to escape from a slap. "But if being with Regina without anyone knowing is bothering you, then talk to her. I'm sure she has her reasons.''

''I wanted to do something special for her, take her somewhere, an expensive restaurant that I know she would like...''

''Emma, the way Regina looks at you, I don't think she cares much whether you take her to an expensive restaurant or to a dinner at Granny's.'' Aladdin put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's clear from her eyes that what matters is you and not the place. I have an idea..." He smiled mischievously. ''I hope you're not afraid of heights.''

"What do you have in mind?" Emma frowned and followed him when he didn't answered, and simply ran through the forest.

In a few minutes they were standing at the entrance to a cave, and he cast an amused glance at her before entering the pathway that gradually lost its light. He took the cell phone from his pants’ pocket and turned on the flashlight so it could light the way preventing any accidents. Soon they were facing a wide space inside the cave and Emma looked curiously at the place. It seemed that someone lived there, or at least did one day and she remembered when she first spoke with Aladdin he told her that he had always been in Storybrooke, but that thanks to his abilities had never been seen.

''Welcome to my home.'' He pulled the curtain that served as some kind of a door and Emma followed.

Standing in that cave Emma remembered the tree house where Tinkerbell lived in Neverland, but with a few more things. Aladdin walked to the corner and picked up a rug that was curled up against the wall and held it towards the blonde.

''What? Your idea is me giving an old carpet to Regina? "Emma looked at him incredulously.

''Emma, this rug is not a common rug. It's _ magical _.''

''Oh...'' She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not quite sure what to say.

A mischievous smile formed on her lips and she remembered the cartoon she had seen as a child. The cartoon about Aladdin and Jasmine and their adventures. Of course he would have a magic carpet. But she still wasn't sure what he was suggesting.

''Why don't you take it and take Regina for a ride?'' Aladdin pushed the rug back toward her.

''Oh! Like in the cartoon! Of course! How did I not think of that before?" Emma laughed like a child.

''Come on, I'll teach you how to use it. It's not that hard." He led her out of the cave, smiling widely.

Aladdin stretched the carpet out on the ground and said a few words in a language Emma didn't know, probably his native language, and then the carpet floated slightly, then leaned forward as if happy to see him. As if it saluted him, albeit awkwardly.

The man climbed on the rug and held out his hand to Emma, who was next to him in the blink of an eye. She felt like a child. Even though she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, some things still made her feel like everything was just an intense trip to Disney with more vivid experiences.

(...)

Regina raised an eyebrow at Henry's name on the display of her cell phone. Lately he hadn't called her, every time he had to say something it was through the messaging app he had installed on her device. With a sigh she set the pen aside and answered the call.

''Hello, dear.''

** _"Mom!"_ ** Henry's slightly frightened voice put Regina on alert. ** _''Come to the hospital.''_ **

"Henry! What happened? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you?" Regina fired, already getting up.

** _"I'm fine."_ ** He tried to calm down. ** _''It's Emma-''_ **

Henry didn't have time to finish the sentence because after hearing that something had happened to Emma the brunette simply poofed to the hospital in her purple smoke.

''Where is she? What happened?" The panic on Regina's face and voice didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"I'm not sure what happened." David approached cautiously. ''Aladdin sent a message for us to come here.''

"Aladdin?" Regina frowned. ''But Henry said-''

"Apparently Emma was with him during this afternoon doing God knows what, and apparently some accident happened." David alternated his eyes between Regina and Snow.

"After I make sure she's fine, I'm going to kill her." Regina grunted.

Snow chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs as they waited for someone to come and tell them something about Emma. Henry was immersed in his cell phone and David paced into the corridor. Regina leaned against the wall and watched the three of them trying to distract themselves from their own concern. She then remembered that she had left town hall without telling anyone and that she has a meeting with the dwarves later that day.

''Ashley, please cancel the meeting with the dwarves and you can go home.'' Regina tried to keep her voice calm, telling herself the girl was not to blame. ''Apparently Miss Swan can't stay out of trouble and I had to come to the hospital last minute, sorry I didn't warn you before.'' Regina was not sure why she was justifying herself to the woman, but deep down she knew it was better to give some explanation so her assistant could use this as to why the meeting with the dwarves was being canceled.

A few minutes passed and then Aladdin emerged through the hospital's double doors. He knew he should probably expect some fury coming from Regina and didn't move when the brunette came towards him pointing a finger accusingly against his face.

"You... you... irresponsible! What did you do with her?''

"Regina, calm down." David was at her side the next moment.

''Don't tell me to calm down, Charming!''

''Emma is fine, madam Mayor.'' Aladdin took the distraction to explain what had happened. ''She just broke a foot-''

** _"Just broke a foot?"_ ** Regina's angry voice was accompanied by an ironic laugh. ''I'm going to break your foot and we'll see what your princess will think of it.''

''Regina...'' David tried again.

''Charming, if you touch me, you'll soon be keeping your daughter company in there!''

"Mom!" Henry's frightened voice brought her back. ''I know you're worried, but ma is fine. I know, she broke a foot, but she's fine. Let him at least tell us what happened."

Regina nodded reluctantly, taking a few steps back until her back touched the wall again.

''Emma and I were- '' Aladdin scratched his head, thinking how ridiculous it might seem now. "We were flying on the magic carpet, I was teaching her how to control it and I think we got a little excited and when I realized that, it was too late and she was falling.'' 

"Why the hell were you flying on a magic carpet?'' Regina approached them again before they could blink.

''Emma will tell you when she wakes up.'' Aladdin cringed with an awkward smile. "I promised her I wouldn't say more than that."

"A magic carpet like the cartoon?" Henry's excited tone caught the brunette's attention. ''Can you-''

''Don't even finish that sentence, Henry Daniel Mills!"

Henry's excited expression gave way to frustration, but deep down he knew his mother was only worried about Emma.

''You can go see her now.'' The doctor's voice stirred them from their thoughts almost an hour after Aladdin appeared.

Finally she could see Emma, however, Regina didn't know what to do. She looked at Snow and Charming and then at her son and realized that they still didn't know - or at least that's what she wanted to believe - that she and Emma were in a kind of relationship, but the truth is that she didn’t know for sure what was going on between them.

It had been a few months since that first night, but to this day they hadn't talked about their relationship or where it would lead, and although it was all okay between them, at moments like this Regina wished she could say something and then she realized trying to keep their relationship a secret was ridiculous.

Regina watched Snow and David go after the doctor, and when her eyes finally locked on Henry's, he looked at her with an arched eyebrow and some confusion in his eyes. _ He looks so much like Emma _, Regina thought as she smiled at him without realizing it.

''Are we going in, mom? '"He reached for her hand and then they were walking the same way his grandparents had gone.

Emma was lying on the hospital bed with her foot up, suspended, some bandages on her arms and a large bandage on her forehead.

Regina raised a hand to her mouth at the sight of Emma. Aladdin had said she was fine. That it was just a broken foot.

''Is that your definition of fine, Aladdin?'' Regina hissed after recovering from the shock.

"Gina." Emma's voice drew her in, making her forget about anyone else in the room. ''I am fine. A little sore, but fine.''

''Emma Swan, what the hell were you doing, flying around on a magic carpet with him?" Regina raised her voice in an attempt to mask her concern.

"I wanted to do something special," Emma whispered.

Regina closed her eyes and took a few deep breath before finally approaching the blonde. She gently touched her face, trying to avoid the scratches on her jaw and cheek. Snow watched silently. The last time she had seen Regina touch someone so gently was with Henry, when he was still a child who didn't call her the Evil Queen. Snow also remembered the Regina she had met in the Enchanted Forest, where she spent the afternoons with her, who shared her dreams, her secrets, that Regina who looked at her with love and affection, and her chest tightened at the memory. Shaking her head, she set those thoughts aside and sat down in the chair as they talked so low they could barely hear their voices.

''Miss Swan will be able to go home as soon as we sign the release papers,'' the doctor said, entering the room again. ''This is the prescription for the medication she will need to take while she recovers.''

"I could use my magic to heal me, you know, right?" The blonde smiled at the doctor.

''You could, but you will not,'' Snow interrupted. ''Emma, you were reckless and left everyone worried. What if something more serious had happened?''

''Mom-''

"Don't mom me, Emma Swan!" The short-haired brunette interrupted her. ''You will heal like everyone else and follow what the doctor says.''

Emma folded her arms across her chest and snorted, but she knew Snow was right. She was reckless and yes, something more serious could have happened. She could see the worry in the eyes of each of them and doubted that Regina would disagree with her mother this time.

"Okay." Emma sighed in defeat.

The doctor gave them all the instructions and then left the room with Charming to sign his daughter's release. Even though she could sign for herself, he wanted to do it. It gave him the feeling of being in her life as he should have been since always. When he returned to the room everyone was ready to leave, just waiting for him. Regina moved her hands and poofed them to the loft, sending Emma straight to bed.

"Hey!" She mumbled from her bedroom making the others laugh in the living room. ''This is not fair!''

David took the doctor's prescription and went to the pharmacy to buy the medication while Snow and Regina arranged the rest so that Emma would be comfortable. Henry was back on his cell phone, his fingers sliding across the screen and Regina figured he was talking to Violet.

The mayor went upstairs to Emma's bedroom with a grilled cheese and a glass of orange juice. The blonde looked at her with an arched eyebrow, but didn't say anything, she just accepted the snack and ate satisfied while Regina watched.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see how you are," the brunette said as she finished eating.

''Gina...'' Emma caught her hand, making the brunette look at her. ''I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something special for you and I ended up getting excited about the idea of the magic carpet. Flying on one of these was something I wanted since I was a child when I first watched Aladdin.''

''Emma, how many times do I have to remind you that magic here is still unstable at certain points? Even more now..." Regina felt her throat tighten. ''I don't know what I would’ve done if something more serious had happened to you.''

"But it didn't." Emma pulled her gently to herself. ''I am fine. I'm here and... I'd really like you to stay here with me, at least tonight.''

''Your parents-''

"Do you really believe they still don't know what's going on between us?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honestly?" Regina sighed. "I also don’t exactly know what we are, Emma. We never talked about it, we just let it go and-''

"I was planning to do it in a completely different way, but since you've brought up the subject..." Emma shifted in the bed, reaching into the pocket of her jeans; now ripped on one knee - and pulled a box out of her pocket. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me, at least not yet," Emma hurried to say at the brunette's expression. "Would you give me the honor of being mine..." Emma was trying to find a word that wasn't girlfriend, because she thought that for a woman like Regina it would seem very childish, but she had no other word she could use at the time, so this one would have to do.

"Girlfriend?" Regina risked, seeing the blonde lost at words.

"Yes," Emma smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.

Emma felt her heart pounding against her chest, she didn't know what Regina thought exactly about relationships, given the ones she had previously and she didn't want to force her into anything. She waited as the brunette's features changed gradually, her eyes watering and a smile forming on her lips as her fingers gently touched the little box Emma held open.

Regina took the ring and leaned carefully to capture Emma's lips in a kiss that said more than any answer she could give her with words. She was afraid, of course, but being with Emma made her feel complete and she had never felt like this before. When they pulled apart, Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, letting their breaths normalize.

The blonde took the ring and slid it gently over the mayor's finger without being able to hold back the smile as she did so. When the ring was in place Emma brought Regina's hand up to her lips and gently kissed the ring on her finger.

Regina settled carefully on the bed next to Emma, sitting on the opposite side of the plastered foot and pulled a blanket over them, cuddling the blonde in her arms. She felt that her chest could explode at any moment with such happiness and she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

No, Regina didn't need a ring on her finger to make her commitment to Emma, but she couldn't deny that having it there made her immensely happy. There were times when she had lost hope completely, especially the hope that one day she would have the blonde with her, but that day at her house, all the things Emma had said, she knew she couldn't let that chance slip through her fingers. Lying there with Emma in her arms she remembered the day they kissed for the first time.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma's voice brought her out of her memories.

"I was remembering when we first kissed." Regina smiled caressing the blonde's hair.

"Do you regret it?" Emma looked up at the brunette's eyes.

''That it took so long for this to happen? Yes.''

''No.'' Emma shifted in bed, grimacing in pain, trying to find a comfortable position that let her look directly at Regina. ''I mean us, what we have.''

''Are you asking this because I want to keep things between us for now?''

Emma shrugged sheepishly. In parts that was why, in other parts she thought Regina might be ashamed of her, but of course, it was only the fear of rejection hovering over her.

''Emma,'' Regina touched her chin gently, making the blonde look at her. "The reason I prefer to keep this between us for now is simply because I'm not used to relationships. At least not those in which I haven't been forced in any way. The only times I wasn't forced to be with someone were with Daniel and Graham, but the situation with Graham was far from healthy for me or him, especially for him, but I can't compare these relationships with what we have. These are completely different situations."

''Are you saying Robin forced you to be with him?'' Emma felt an anger rise in her at that thought.

"No!" Regina hurried to answer. ''He didn't force me, but I thought he was my happy ending because of what fairy dust once showed me. As if I had no control over who to choose for my life, do you understand?''

"I don't want you to think that this is a way of forcing you to tell everyone that we're together." Emma felt her throat tighten and it took a few seconds before continuing. "I haven't had many enjoyable experiences when it comes to relationships, but I really want what we have to work out. I know, there's a lot at stake for us, it's not just you and me. There's our son, our family, the town...''

Our family. Regina would never tire of hearing Emma or even the Charmings' say that. They had come so far since it all began that sometimes it was hard to believe they were really family.

"Do you know what I'm afraid of?" Regina asked, catching Emma off guard. She rarely talked about her fears, no matter how close they had become. Emma just shook her head in silence. ''My fear is that if I say what I feel out loud, if everyone knows we're together then you will to be ripped away from me like Daniel was, like Robin was and I couldn't bear to lose you.''

Emma didn't know what to say. Regina was opening up to her in an unprecedented way, she was talking about her fears, about the fear of losing her. For the first time in her life someone was afraid of losing her. She felt her heart warm up in her chest and, unable to say anything, only leaned towards Regina, taking her lips in an urgent kiss. She wasn't sure if she could say anything at that moment and coming from her, Emma Swan, didn't know if the words would be the best at that moment.

The brunette moaned as she felt Emma's tongue sliding against hers and her hand slid down the blonde's hips, trying to pull them closer together. Emma moaned, part in pain and part in arousal and that made Regina stop. ''I think I'd better go home."

''But...''

''No but.'' Regina gently kissed the blonde's lips. "I have a few meetings tomorrow, including one that should have happened today, but I asked Ashley to cancel when I rushed off to the hospital." Regina gave Emma another kiss and a malicious grin formed on her lips. ''And I know exactly how tonight can end if I stay here, so, no. Tomorrow I'll come and see you as soon as I leave town hall.''

''All right, Your Majesty.'' Emma offered her best puppy eyes to the brunette. "See you tomorrow, then. Rest well, babe." Emma smiled then pulled the Mayor in for another kiss.

Snow, David, and Henry noticed the ring on Regina's finger as she said goodbye to them in the living room, but said nothing. They knew her well enough to know that prying about it wouldn't be a good idea.

The week passed in a blur for Regina, trapped between countless meetings with the City Council so they could get things sorted out on the first break they had in years. She tried to split her time between work and visits to Emma at the Charmings' loft, and helping Henry with schoolworks.

Zelena noticed the ring the day they met for one of the town meetings and no matter how much she wanted to ask if it was a ring from the savior she did her best to keep the question to herself. Regina had convinced her to move to the mansion and she left the farmhouse for them to use on weekends.

(...)

"Mom?" Henry called her when he got home late in the afternoon.

"In the kitchen, my prince.''

"Hi, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "Hi Aunt Z. Hi, little one." Henry kissed Zelena's cheek surprising her and his mother then took the baby in his arms, oblivious to the expressions of the two older ones.

''How was school today, dear?'' Regina wiped her hands on her apron and leaned against the sink, watching her son.

''It was okay.'' He looked at her quickly. ''I got an A in trigonometry and another in History.''

"This kid is a complete nerd." Zelena laughed. ''But this is good. I mean-''

''It's okay, Zelena.'' Regina stroked her sister's arm affectionately. ''I'm sure he understood."

''Uh, mom? '' Henry seemed to choose the words carefully.

''Yes?''

''What are we going to do today? I mean, on a normal day ma would come here and we'd watch a movie, but how she's resting..."

''She wants me to go there, doesn't she?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Henry smiled guiltily.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." The brunette scratched the back of her neck.

''You can poof her here with your magic and then send her back to my grandparents' house.'' He tried.

''I suppose so.''

"If you want I can spend the weekend at the farmhouse, sis," Zelena offered, a malicious smile spreading on her lips.

"There is no need, Zelena. You live here now; you don't have to leave just because Emma will come here." Regina answered seriously, losing her sister's grin.

The redhead just smiled at her, not quite sure what to say. She wasn't used to being wanted nearby, much less by Regina or Emma and this was still news to her. Even with all the changes in recent months, some things still surprised her.

"I think we'd better set the living room then." Henry's smile widened. ''Aunt Z, can you help me?''

"Of course!" Zelena followed him into the living room and began to pack as best they could to make Emma comfortable when Regina brought her.

Meanwhile the brunette came up to her bedroom and went to take a relaxing shower. It would be the first time she and Emma would spend the weekend together as girlfriends and she was anxious. Girlfriends. This thought made Regina smile involuntarily as she undressed.

After leaving the shower she warned Henry and her sister that she was going to get Emma and disappeared in her purple smoke, appearing outside the Charmings' loft.

Snow opened the door with a huge smile gracing her face and hugged Regina quickly pulling her inside.

''You’re finally here to get Emma!'' Snow offered an almost maniac smile and it scared the brunette a little. ''She's driving me crazy and I don't know if she's doing it on purpose or not.''

"Knowing Emma, I doubt it's on purpose all the time." Regina chuckled. ''Is she ready?''

''I think so.''

Snow motioned for Regina to go upstairs and turned her attention to the dinner she was preparing.

The brunette went up slowly trying to control her anxiety and took a deep breath before opening the door to Emma's bedroom just to find a breathtaking sight.

Emma was half naked in the bedroom, seemingly trying to decide which clothes to wear. Regina let her eyes travel slowly along the blonde's body, swallowing hard as she admired her. Emma saw Regina in the mirror and smiled inwardly, pleased with the effect she was having on the mayor. Emma approached slowly trying not to force the foot that was immobilized by the boot and stopped in front of Regina with a malicious smile on her lips.

"Enjoying the view, Your Majesty?" Emma's raspy voice sent a shiver down the brunette's spine, and she shuddered slightly.

"Very much," Regina managed to say after a few seconds, forcing her eyes to leave Emma's perfect breasts and look into her eyes.

It was the savior's turn to shudder at the intensity of her girlfriend's look. There was desire in them, but there was also a love she had never thought she could see directed at her. Emma pulled the brunette by the waist and kissed her hungrily, panting as she felt the brunette's hands against her skin, sending shivers as if sparks passed between them.

Regina gently stroked Emma's back and brought her hands up to her breasts touching them with such warmth and desire that even she didn't recognize herself. She smiled into the kiss as the blonde moaned low against her lips and the mayor abandoned them, placing kisses down her chin and jaw, gently biting Emma's neck as she tilted her head to the side giving the mayor more access and entangling her fingers between the brown threads.

With a surprising impulse, Regina lifted Emma causing the blonde to let out a surprised squeal, wrapping her legs around her waist as she made the short walk to the bed, placing the blonde there carefully. Her eyes were always locked with Emma's, and a whirlwind of feelings that even they wouldn't know how to externalize as that moment passed between them.

"Too many clothes." Emma panted, reaching for the buttons of Regina's shirt and opening them quickly.

The brunette knelt in the middle of Emma's legs and helped her pull her shirt off, standing with only the black bra that perfectly molded her breasts, and her slacks, feeling her cheeks flush at the intensity with which the blonde looked at her.

This wasn't the first time they’ve had sex, but there was something different now. Something had changed between them after Emma's accident and her proposal, and they could feel it, and though it made them both afraid, they were enjoying that change. Regina gasped as Emma touched her gently, sliding her hands down her skin as if she touched something too precious and was afraid to break.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much," Emma whispered against Regina's lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're an idiot, Miss Swan." Regina smiled against the blonde's lips, her hand reaching to the blonde's face and removing a lock of hair. "I'm the lucky one here."

"I don't see how." Emma frowned. "Your girlfriend has a broken foot and is trying to have sex with you without breaking the other. I'm the worst girlfriend you could have."

Regina's laughter filled the room and Emma felt her heart pound. The brunette's eyes sparkled with so much love and desire for her that Emma thought she was raving. The sound of the brunette's laugh was one of Emma's favorite things in the entire world, and she would do anything to hear it often. The blonde touched Regina's face gently and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm the lucky one here."

"Shut up and kiss me, Miss Swan," Regina searched the blonde's lips again as her avid hands explored the sheriff's semi naked body, touching, scratching, sliding gently against her skin.

She left the savior's lips and went down kissing her chin and throat as her hands gently squeezed her breasts, making Emma moan low in her throat, sending shivers down her body.

Emma reached for the mayor's bra clasp and opened it, sliding the handles slowly over her arms, panting as their bodies touched again.

Carefully she reversed their positions, supporting herself on her arms as her eyes appreciated the brunette's body with devotion and desire. She smiled and her lips touched Regina's skin gently as Emma's mouth wrapped around her nipple and stroked it with her tongue. Involuntarily Regina brought one hand up to the back of the blonde's neck, holding er in place as her other hand gently squeezed her breast.

Emma moaned, but didn't abandoned Regina's breast, moaning against her skin, at the feeling of the hard nipple against her tongue. Using one arm to support her weight Emma let the other free, sliding her hand down Regina's body slowly, reaching her thigh and squeezing the exposed part a little harder.

Regina brought her hands to the blonde's ass squeezing and smiling as she moaned louder against her skin.

Emma slid her hand down Regina's thigh and moaned at the wetness on the fabric of her panties. The words got lost in Emma's mouth as Regina pulled her lower lip, sliding her tongue provocatively over the flesh, moaning against them at the sensation. Regina grabbed her hard, pulling the blonde against her, letting Emma's body settle against hers, feeling her wet pussy against her thigh, and before the blonde could ask for more contact, Regina slid two fingers down, both moaning at the contact.

"Oh my-" Emma gasped and fought back a moan as the brunette slowly stretched her, feeling the blonde's hot, wet pussy tighten around her fingers gently.

Regina moved her fingers slowly, in an almost torturously pace for a few seconds, then removed them, bringing them to her lips, licking Emma's juices from her fingers in the sexiest way the blonde has ever seen.

Emma flicked her wrist, making the rest of their clothes disappear, joining their hands next to her head, sliding her pussy against the brunette's slowly.

"Emma..." The mayor whispered in approval.

''Yes.'' The blonde agreed in a whisper against her lips as Regina begged for entrance with her tongue.

They kissed as Emma's hips jerked, gradually increasing the rhythm of her movements, feeling her wet pussy sliding against Regina's in what was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced in her life while Regina's moans were turning in loud and urgent cries of pleasure.

"Emma..." Regina moaned. ''Spell... silence."

The blonde understood what she was trying to say and released one of her hands quickly trying to concentrate on the silence spell so her parents wouldn't hear more than they had likely already heard.

She joined their hands again and increased the speed of her hips, her cunt sliding deliciously against the brunette's, her knuckles turning white as they moved together and her moans mingled in the room. They knew each other well enough to know they were on the edge and that there was no way to stop now.

Emma's moans became louder as the orgasm consumed them, and she felt ecstatic with the sensations of having her lover in her arms, reaching an orgasm with her, shivering and panting with their pussies pulsing against each other.

When she felt she could breathe normally again she leaned on her elbows and looked at the brunette and she swore that this was the most beautiful sight she would ever see in her life: Regina smiled with her eyes half-open and her skin glowing with sweat. Emma took a few seconds to watch her, and she thought there would be no smile in this world, or any other, as beautiful as her lover's, even more so after an orgasm, as she was smiling now. She had no idea what she had done to deserve a woman so radiant and dazzling in her life, trapped beneath her, but Emma thanked the stars for it.

''That was...'' Emma released their hands and rolled over to lie down beside the brunette, facing her.

''It was...'' Regina smiled and caught the blonde's face in her hands, kissing her. ''Glorious.''

''You're too hot for your own good."

Regina saw not only desire and lust in Emma's eyes as she said it, but also a love she didn't imagine anyone could ever feel for her. Taken by so many emotions at the same time, she pulled the blonde against her body again and kissed her hard, rolling carefully on the bed so that she was on top now, Emma smiled broadly, making her dimples appear distracting Regina momentarily.

''I love you so much, Emma." Regina whispered and leaned in to capture her beloved's lips in an urgent kiss.

Her hand slid between their bodies and she smiled when she heard the blonde moan against her mouth as she entered her. Regina increased the pace with which she moved her hand as she watched Emma's features in delight, absorbing the meaning of each expression. When she realized that the savior was nearing another orgasm she withdrew her fingers, laughing when the younger woman moaned in disapproval, but before she could complain Regina moved her with incredible mastery so that Emma's soaked pussy was above the brunette's eager mouth.

She gripped Emma's ass hard and without wasting time slid her tongue through the blonde's folders making her moan loudly. Emma gasped in ecstasy and leaned forward, resting her hands on the wall, eyes closed and hair falling at the side of her face.

"Fuck! This is so fucking hot, Regina."

Delighted at the compliment the brunette continued to move her tongue slowing down whenever she realized that Emma was on the edge until the blonde begged, moving her sex against the mayor's mouth. When Regina felt Emma's hand in her hair, she smirked, increasing the pace with which she moved her tongue, making the blonde moan louder.

Emma looked at the mayor's face, who looked back at her with fascination. She could see Regina's lips gleaming with her scent, matching her sexy smile as she stroked her thighs gently.

Regina was the sexiest person Emma had ever met in her life, and that skillful tongue was driving her crazy. She was so overpowered by everything she barely remembered about the orthopedic boot on her left foot. Emma licked her lips as her eyes met the brunette's. They were full of love, lust, and desire, and at that moment Emma understood how important this was to Regina.

The brunette's eyes closed and she slowly slid the tip of her tongue down Emma's slit, receiving a long moan from the blonde.

Emma cleared her throat and struggled to open her eyes again. "Don't tease me anymore, Regina. I'm so close." She smiled breathlessly. "And you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

The glow in the brunette's eyes intensified and she brought Emma's body against her, moving her tongue intensely against her pussy, receiving a loud moan in response.

"Regina..." Emma gasped. ''Re-ginaaa...''

''Yes, Emma." Regina smirked against the blonde's cunt. "Cum for me."

Emma's hips jerked over the brunette's mouth and she couldn't stop her moans feeling Regina's hand on her breast playing with her hardened nipple.

Regina's face moved from side to side as she eagerly sucked Emma's juices that ran into her mouth. The blonde heard a muffled cry against her pussy while the mayor came too, and then Emma turned her head, realizing that Regina was masturbating while bringing her to one of the best orgasms of her life.

''Oh fuck'' when she saw one of the sexiest images of her life, another wave of pleasure took over the savior making her tremble as she moved back and forth over Regina's mouth and chin. A last cry of pleasure left Emma's lips just as her head tilted to the side as her body shook with another orgasm.

Regina moved quickly spinning their bodies and bringing the blonde to the mattress as she lay beside her while her lips sought Emma's urgently in an avid kiss. Emma moaned against her lover's lips as she felt her fingers anxiously touch her pussy again she cried out.

"Too sensitive?" Regina smiled against her lips and Emma just nodded.

Regina slid her mouth against Emma's skin gently as one finger lazily traced the path between the valley of the blonde's breasts to her sensitive pussy.

''I don't think I can...'' The blonde whispered breathlessly.

''I know you can, Em-ma." A finger slid skillfully through the savior's opening and her only reaction was to move her hip against the mayor's hand.

''Jesus! Say it again.''

''What? Em-ma?" They laughed and Emma realized that she had never felt this way in her life before and she was enjoying it too much. ''I'll make you come again, harder. What do you think?''

"Wonderful." Emma felt the brunette's thrusts deeper and her moans left her mouth without control. ''Another finger, Regina. Add another one.''

"As you wish." The brunette complied, adding another finger as her thumb stroked Emma's sensitive clit. She was lost in the pleasure she was having in that moment, in the pleasure she was bringing to her lover and whispered in her ear: "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, Em-ma."

Emma was about to reach another fantastic orgasm as Regina's husky voice hit her ears making her moan louder as she repeatedly cried out the brunette's name. ''I love when you say my name like that.'' The blonde gasped as Regina increased the pace of her fingers. "I've been thinking about it since that night at your house's door.''

Regina felt her pussy throb as she remembered that night and how she had to avoid Robin and satisfy herself over and over as she imagined Emma taking her. She took one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth, moving her anxious tongue over it, pushing her to the edge and making the blonde's hips jerk against her hand. Emma threw her head back as Regina's name slipped higher through her mouth in a long, hoarse moan, and a tired smile slowly settled on her face.

Regina removed her fingers slowly as Emma's body calmed down and took her in her arms, hugging her tenderly. The blonde snuggled against her and buried her face in the mayor’s chest, smiling with closed eyes as she felt the brunette caressed her hair.

''As much as staying here is all I want right now,'' Regina slid a finger down Emma's cheek, making her look at her. "Our son is alone in the mansion with Zelena and the baby and they are waiting for us."

"I don't want to face my parents now." Emma laughed and buried her face against the brunette's body. "I'm sure they heard us before I could cast the spell. Can we just-" Emma motioned between them, trying and failing at whatever she was trying to show. "You know, just poof us there?" 

"Of course, my dear." Regina laughed, and leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss. "But I think it would be a good idea to take a shower before leaving."

''Yes, me too." 

(...)

"I was starting to think that it would be just my beautiful nephew and I today." Zelena teased as the two appeared in the living room.

"No need to make a fuss, Zelena." Regina rolled her eyes and walked toward the crib where Henry was bent over, playing with little Robyn. ''Sorry for making you wait, my prince."

"It's okay, Mom." He smiled at her and then stood up, walking to his other mother and hugging her. "Hi, ma."

''Hey, kid. Were you guys okay while you were alone here or did you destroy your mother's kitchen? "Emma accepted his help to go to the couch.

"Mom got everything ready before she left to get you." Henry sat down beside her. ''But, why did you take so long? You were already in the shower when I left.'' 

''We... uh..."

"We needed to discuss a last-minute matter." Regina intervened, seeing that the blonde was losing herself in trying to offer an excuse.

''Sure. Whatever." He smirked and exchanged a brief glance with Zelena.

"Shall we have dinner?" Regina arched an eyebrow, alternating her eyes between her son and her sister.

''I'm going to have to get up..." Before Emma could finish the sentence, the brunette moved her hand quickly, poofing her to the kitchen, making her appear seated in one of the chairs at the dinner table. "Thank you." Emma shouted from the kitchen, making them laugh.

Henry helped Regina set the table and soon they were enjoying one of the delicious meals Regina prepared so well.

The dinner went smoothly with light conversation and laughter and the brunette couldn't stop the smile as she watched Emma eat the dessert savoring it as if she were a child.

After watching a movie chosen by Henry each one went to their room and Regina smiled maliciously before poofing them to her bedroom leaving Emma completely naked in her bed.

"We haven't finished what we started at your parents' house earlier." Before approaching the bed the brunette concentrated and cast a silence spell in her bedroom ensuring that no one would hear them while they make love all night.

(...)

Emma stretched and smiled as she felt the brunette's body against hers. She put her arms around Regina and buried her face in the brunette's hair. Sunlight invaded the bedroom, and she glanced at her watch by the bed, noting that it was past nine in the morning. Emma sat on the bed and moved her hand, making a clean change of clothes appear on her lap. After she changed and made her morning hygiene, she moved into the kitchen and smiled when she found Zelena fumbling there while trying to make breakfast and take care of the baby at the same time.

"Good morning." She approached the redhead and began to play with the little girl in her arms. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you." Zelena smiled awkwardly as Emma grabbed the girl from her arms so she could make breakfast. ''My sister will kill you when she sees that you are here and not resting."

"I used magic to get down." Emma sat with the baby on her lap and began making faces to distract her. ''Besides, I can't stand it anymore. I want to rip off this boot and throw it through the window."

"Well, you should have thought about it before venturing out on a magic carpet out there." Zelena looked over her shoulder and felt her heart warm at the sight of the blonde playing with her daughter.

She wasn't accustomed to all the affection that both she and the baby have been receiving from Regina and the Charmings, especially from Emma. Never in her life has Zelena imagined that someone could love her and her daughter or want them around, in view of what had happened, but they did welcome them and it made her happy. She and Regina were really getting along and were barely arguing any more. Zelena was taken from her thoughts when her sister appeared beside the blonde and kissed her lips quickly, apparently not caring to hide that they were together.

''I knew it!'' She clapped her hands and turned her attention to the pancakes on the stove.

Emma and Regina exchanged a meaningful look and waited for Henry to join them for breakfast to officially announce what they had all been aware of for some time now.

At lunch they all went to the Charming’s House so they could tell them before they discovered it from somebody else.

''That explains yesterday's noises.'' David laughed amusedly at seeing Emma groan and hide her face behind the brunette as she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say you're crazy, but why deny it when your daughter makes me do crazy things?" Regina teased.

"Oh my God." Snow and Emma groaned together.

''Mom!'' Henry grimaced in disapproval at the comment and Zelena just laughed with her sister.

''Your grandfather started.''

''Since we're on the subject,'' Zelena smirked. ''Who is top and who is bottom?"

"That's none of your business." Regina looked indignantly at her sister.

''You know, Emma has all this top vibe, I'm just curious."

"It depends on the moment," Emma said from behind Regina, her cheeks red, but an evil smile played on her lips. "We switch sometimes, but your sister likes to be a bottom."

"Henry, cover your ears." Regina commanded and the boy didn't argue with her. He had had too much of this conversation already. "It wasn't what happened yesterday in your bedroom."

(...)

The following weeks passed quickly and it wasn't long before the whole city knew that Emma and Regina were together, not that this was exactly a surprise to the citizens. They had observed and witnessed things between these two grow and develop for too long and they always wondered which of them would have the courage to confess her feelings first, and even after that day at Granny's they didn't know, but knowing they were finally together and happy made them really happy.

Emma finally removed the orthopedic boot and was slowly returning to work and walking normally. Almost two months have passed since the incident with the carpet and Emma could finally resume her classes with Aladdin so she could take Regina for her long awaited ride. She was being more cautious and in a few weeks she was able to fly without Aladdin by her side and mastered the techniques well.

** _"Be ready at 6:00 p.m., wear comfortable clothes that are fit for snow."_ **

That was the message Regina got from the blonde and she stared at the screen of the cell phone, confused. She shook her head and smiled before returning to her business.

Emma poofed herself in her white smoke to the place she intended to take Regina to, and got everything ready for the moment she arrived there with the brunette. She used a camouflage spell and then moved back home to pack up and pick the brunette up in a few hours.

With a few minutes left to spare, the blonde appeared in front of Regina's door.

When the brunette opened the door she raised her eyebrows and gave a surprised squeal as Emma pulled her in a hungry kiss. They stumbled backwards until Regina's back hit the wall and she moaned against the blonde's lips.

"Emma, if you don't stop we'll never leave the house." Regina whispered, fighting back a moan when Emma's thigh pressed against her already throbbing pussy.

"Okay." Emma panted, pulling away just enough to look at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful!" Emma stepped back and looked at Regina from head to toe and realized that she had never seen her in those clothes; the mayor wore black leather pants with knee-high boots and a black coat with some blue fur around her shoulders and wrists, that was probably from her time as Queen in the Enchanted Forest, but that made her look even more beautiful. Emma wondered if there was anything that made Regina less beautiful, but soon realized that this was impossible.

"You don’t look bad either. You even gave up your hideous red leather jacket, this must be important," Regina smiled amused and was rewarded by Emma taking her in her arms and closing the door of the house with magic.

She walked, with the brunette in her arms, to the yellow bug and put her inside, then she started the car and headed towards Storybrooke forest.

''Emma, where are we going?" Regina looked at her confused.

"Relax and enjoy the ride." Emma interlaced their fingers and continued to drive.

The radio was turned on to a pleasant volume and the blonde sang along with the song, seemingly distracted, but in the back of her mind Regina knew she was singing to her. The mayor smiled at that thought and just stroked her lover's hand as she swayed with the melody of the song and Emma's voice.

The blonde parked the car a little way into the forest and took Regina by the hand to the entrance of a cave. The brunette looked at her suspiciously as she had never seen that cave before, and was apprehensive when she walked in alone, seemingly to search for something.

''Emma, don't tell me you intend to take me to go out with you on this." Regina pointed to the carpet draped in the blonde's hand with obvious fear. "This is more deadly than that deadly trap on wheels that you call a car!"

"I promise it's safe." Carefully she stretched it on the floor in front of them and said some words in a language the brunette didn't know.

To show that it was safe she climbed on the carpet and gave another command and in seconds the two were flying through the forest rising higher and higher, spinning, among other acrobatics, all under Regina's alert and frightened look.

After a few minutes Emma finally went down, pausing in front of her girlfriend with the carpet a few inches off the floor and reaching out to her. ''Do you trust me?''

Regina reached out uncertainly. She trusted Emma, of course she did, but the idea of flying around on a rug without apparent security made her insecure. She remembered when Emma broke her leg because of it and switched her gaze between the blonde and the rug.

"Do you trust me?" Emma repeated without avoiding the brunette's eyes.

Regina nodded and stretched out her hand for Emma to pick her up and pull her onto the carpet. She swayed slightly as she climbed in, but Emma caught her instantly and smiled at her. "I will not let you fall." She kissed Regina briefly, then motioned for her to sit down. ''We won't go.''

Emma commanded something again in that language Regina didn't know, and then the carpet began to rise towards the sky. As they gained altitude, Regina relaxed into her girlfriend's arms knowing that she wouldn't let her fall. Knowing she wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.

Storybrooke's forest was falling behind, as were the town lights, both losing place before the colorful sky, painted with the late afternoon in blue and pink. Regina stared at everything with wonder. Emma's strong arms around her waist, her chest pressing lightly against her back and her face resting on her shoulder completed the perfection of that moment. Regina knew, Emma would never let something bad happen to her again, she would never let anyone hurt her or break her heart again. As they rose, Emma cast a spell that would keep them out of people's sight, no matter how close they came to somewhere with the carpet.

They flew towards the ocean and smiled as they passed through the Atlantic Ocean and could see the boats, the cruise ships, lit and alive in the silent waters. As they flew across the ocean Emma told her about the Titanic and its tragic story, explaining that many years later the tragedy was recounted focusing on the romance of the young Jack Dawson, a poor but traveled young man that met young Rose, an aristocrat who was trapped in a marriage arranged by her mother to keep the family's name, but who, upon meeting Jack, found herself completely in love and gave up everything to live that love with him, which was interrupted by the shipwreck and Jack's death, but that she never forgot him. Emma also said that much of the true story behind the wreck had been left out so that they could focus on the romance so the film ended up having a much bigger audience.

"I think I'd like to see this movie with you sometime." Regina smiled at the end of the story.

For a while as they flew over the Ocean the brunette remained silent, just watching that new world before her eyes and she didn't have to turn around to know that Emma was looking at her uneasily.

''Ask me." Regina stroked the blonde's cheek, turning to look at her lover.

''Why have you been so quiet since I told you about the Titanic?"

"I'm thinking deep down, this girl, Rose, was lucky." Regina looked up at the sky again. "She was freed from a marriage that would make her unhappy, miserable, perhaps through all her life, and even though she didn’t get the opportunity to live with the man she loved, she was happy. She had a good life."

"Did that make you think of your past?" Emma felt a lump build in her throat.

"Are you asking me if I wish I had had a Jack Dawson in my life?" Regina disentangled herself from her and turned to face her, holding her face gently in her hands. ''Yes. I wish I had had someone to save me from Leopold, but at the same time I wonder; if this had happened, if I would be here with you now. The answer would probably be no. And I don't know if I want to imagine a life that you or Henry aren't part of."

Before Emma could answer, Regina kissed her urgently. The thought of a life without Emma and Henry struck her far more than the thought that she wanted to be saved from her marriage to the king. She stroked the blonde's face as they kissed, placing one hand on the nape of her neck, snuggling against the blonde's body where she felt safe. "No, I definitely don't want to imagine the possibility of a life without you or our son." Regina whispered with their foreheads pressed together when they stopped kissing. Her eyes met Emma's emeralds and she smiled. "I love you, Emma Swan and I know you're my Jack Dawson. You have saved me in every possible way since we met."

"I love you, Regina. I love you, my queen." Emma enveloped her in another kiss and hugged her tightly against her body, in a silent promise that she would keep her safe from everything.

Emma ordered the carpet to descend a little so that they could observe the ocean more closely, and Regina's eyes shone as they spotted some animals that occasionally came to the surface to breathe.

When they approached Europe, the blonde ordered the carpet to descend even more so that they could observe the cities more closely.

She gave it another command and then the carpet turned gently to the left, over Ireland and its beautiful landscapes, making them smile like children. Emma always dreamed of seeing the world one day and there she was, with the woman she loved beside her and making a mini trip so she could give her an unforgettable night.

"Have you ever been here?" Regina asked without taking her eyes off the landscape beneath them.

''Nope. I never left the United States." Emma leaned over the edge of the carpet watching the castles, the mountains, the little towns in the countryside that kept their medieval air, the vehicles hurrying from side to side as much as people, streets adorned by colorful buildings, among so many other places and sights her eyes could hardly believe.

Leaving Ireland they headed towards England, passing through Glasgow, Liverpool, Manchester and London, sighting Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and other tourists points while Emma was able to tell a little of the history of the British monarchy and Regina's eyes shone impossibly in adoration for her girlfriend and everything she was discovering with her. Emma Swan would never cease to amaze her.

They also flew over to France, where they spotted the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame Cathedral and the Palace of Versailles, and Regina discovered that she loved to hear Emma telling her facts she didn't know so well even though she had helped Henry with his homework innumerous times, the things the blonde was telling her often weren't part of the boy's teaching, and even when she was aware of some fact she kept quiet just to hear her girlfriend tell her excitedly about the places they went by.

They were so lost in that moment that they barely realized the hours passed. Time and again Emma would take her cell phone to take pictures of the places they went by and take photos of her and Regina.

When the night was almost over they finally reached their destination. Regina looked out into the forest around the huge open field and raised an eyebrow at Emma who just smiled and moved her hand quickly revealing a comfortable tent. Before them, towering above a hillside and almost hidden by the huge trees was a magnificent castle. Only that spot lit up in the darkness, surrounded by mountains slightly shrouded by snow and trees with their brown leaves denouncing the end of autumn.

"Emma, this is beautiful!" Regina alternated her eyes between the blonde and the castle and smiled as she felt Emma hug from behind.

"This castle was used as inspiration for princesses Aurora and Ashley castle's in your world." Emma rested her face on her lover's shoulder and stared at the castle for a while. "Come, I have some things here in the tent waiting for us."

Regina let herself be led into the tent and was surprised to discover that it was much larger than it appeared on the outside. "This tent reminds me of the movies you and Henry love so much." Regina laughed.

"Are you talking about Harry Potter?" Emma raised her eyebrows, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"That's right." Regina smiled and turned to look at the blonde. "I've already lost count of how many times you've seen these movies, but this reminds me of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Regina felt her cheeks flush.

"Who would have thought the mayor liked Harry Potter that much?" Emma teased and a laugh escaped her throat as she sidestepped a slap.

"I don't think that was the reason you brought me here." Regina put her hands on her hips and faced the blonde.

"No." Emma smiled. "I brought you here because I wanted something special for us." Emma handed the brunette a glass of wine and pointed to the table in front of them where the cheese fondue was.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company and resting from the carpet ride. After finishing the wine and the fondue Emma set some cushions on the carpet before the tent and silently asked Regina to accompany her. They lay down on their elbows and remained in silence, watching the imposing castle for a few minutes.

"What's the story of this castle?" Regina whispered, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts.

"King Louis II asked his friend, Richard Wagner, maestro and composer to help him build a new castle through the ruins of the former. The castle gained the name of Neuschwanstein, a few weeks after the king's death. One of the greatest ironies about this castle is that Louis II built it to be a private sanctuary, sacred and out of reach, and it ended up becoming the most visited place in Germany after his death. The other great irony is that Wagner - the man who helped him rebuild the castle - never set foot in it. Just like the castle doesn't have a throne either."

"How does a castle like this not have a throne?" Regina looked at her confused.

"The king died before the construction was finished, the castle was never finished being built." Emma shrugged. "He was declared insane and they found him drowned in a lake along with the psychiatrist who declared him insane."

"What a sad story," Regina said thoughtfully. "This castle is really beautiful." The brunette turned back to the imposing building before them. 

"It's beautiful, but it has a very sad story." Emma rolled on her stomach and stared up at the starry sky.

A radiant smile spread across Regina's lips as she watched the blonde. Never in her life did she think she could feel happiness so fully. What she felt next to Emma was something that had long since been forgotten, since Daniel had been ripped from her, and now, looking at the blonde lying on the carpet with her eyes closed, a discreet smile on her lips and her hair sprawled on the cushion she finally felt complete.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Evil Kisses and Magic Carpet Rides [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501315) by [cesibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear)


End file.
